


Wishful Thinking

by demonmadej



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Helpfullness, Jealously, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Stan liked to hope that Bill ached for him. He knows that it's not possible and true in the slightest, but it made things easier. Imagining that Bill was longing for his kiss, craving his touch, and missing his presence.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 54





	Wishful Thinking

Stan liked to hope that Bill ached for him. He knows that it's not possible and true in the slightest, but it made things easier. Imagining that Bill was longing for his kiss, craving his touch, and missing his presence.

Bill's his best friend. The natural progression of Stan's feelings for the other boy should have been harder to avoid. They had always gravitated towards each other in more than one way. Bill's touch often lingered; a hand on Stan's arm, shoulder or leg, a long hug.

It didn't happen just once or twice either. It was often, frequent almost. Way more often than any of the other Loser's touches lingered.

He had caught Bill staring at him before, but the other boy never bolted or looked away quickly. He always held Stan's gaze, offering a brilliant but shy smile.Sometimes Stan could swear that when it's just the two of them alone, Bill has glanced down at his lips more than once.

It was probably just wishful thinking.

None of it, however, toed the line beyond friendship. Stan was grateful just to be closer with Bill than all the other Losers. That should have been enough for him, but it wasn't. He wanted more. He needed more. The good, the bad, all of it. Anything that Bill would be willing to offer. Stan didn't want to admit it, but he liked Bill. A lot. Maybe even loved him.

Maybe that was why watching some random girl lean into Bill's personal space, clutching onto his arm, bothered Stan so much more than it should.

Bill wasn't his though. It's not as if Stan had any right to be upset. It didn't mean that he isn't upset, however.

"God, I need a drink," Stan mutters under his breath, tilting back his red solo cup to finish the rest of the drink that he already had.

"Easy there, Stany, you're are a lightweight, need I remind you of that?" Richie teases. Stan rolls his eyes at this but otherwise ignores that Richie had even said something. He heads back into the kitchen, Richie and Eddie following him, and starts to make himself another drink with anything that he could find.

"What are you so worked up about, anyway?" Eddie asks him, curiously from beside Richie. Stan groans. He knew that Eddie could always see right through him. 

"Nothing... I just don't know how you two managed to convince me to come to stupid parties like this. They're loud, and everyone is always messy, sloppy and annoying."

Richie smirks, "You always say that Stan, but still show up for these things willingly every weekend. So there must be something that convinces you to come out."

Stan's gaze drifts back over to Bill, off in the corner, drink in his hand, with the girl still hanging onto his arm. He's smiling. Stan selfishly and bitterly, thinks that that smile is nothing like the ones Bill has directed at him before.

"Oh," Eddie gasps, grasping Richie's arm tightly, "It's Bill!"

Stan splutters, almost spitting out his drink, which was way stronger than the first, and turns around to look at Eddie with wide eyes. "No, it's not! It has nothing to do with Bill-"

"Why are you getting so defensive about it then?" Eddie questions, the corners of his lips tilting up.

Stan's going to kill Eddie. "I am not getting defensive. It's just...ridiculous. Why would I come out to parties that I hate every week just because of Bill?" Stan argues back, with the shorter boy.

"I don't know Stan, mind telling us?" Eddie crosses his arms over his chest in triumph. Stan deflates.

Richie slings his arm around Eddie's shoulder, bringing him close, "Go easy on him, love.""No, Eddie's right," Stanley sighs, leaning back against the counter, "I just... I just, I like to be around Bill and w-when we are drinking, he doesn't seem bothered if I get a little extra flirty. He can brush it off the next day, but then I can at least be close to him."

The two are silent for a moment before Eddie bursts out laughing. "You're kidding us, right? It's so obvious that Bill has feelings for you."

"You're kidding." Stanley scoffs, taking a long sip of his drink. His chest feels warm as it goes down. He's going to get drunk if he's not careful.

"Nah, seriously, Stanny, for a smart guy, you're not all that observant, are you?" Richie comments. Eddie snorts.

"It took you years to figure out that Eddie wanted to kiss you as much as you wanted to kiss him, so, I don't want to hear anything out of you, Tozier," Stanley replies, drily.

Richie whistles, "Touché."

Eddie interjects, "Anyway, the point is, Stan, that you're the Richie in this situation—""Are you trying to compare me to Richie right now—"

"Stan, for god's sake, could you shut up for one minute? Yes, I am comparing you to Richie. Because you're just as oblivious as he was."

"I'm not oblivious. If Bill liked me I would know —"

"No you wouldn't," Richie says, gently, "because you're already in denial about it being possible in the first place. Stan, it's okay, I understand how you feel. Trust us, though. Bill's fucking crazy about you."

Stanconsiders this for a moment, eyes inevitably finding their way back to Bill. The girl is leaning in closer to Bill than she was when he last looked and Stan feels especially irritated now. Bill is laughing, but it looks half-hearted, flustered even.

God, those two better be right about this or he's sending himself to an early grave for the embarrassment it'll cause him.

He chugs the rest of his drink, slamming the cup down on the counter next to him.

"Go get your man, Stanny boy," Richie calls as Stan straightens up and starts to make his way over to Bill and the girl.

As he gets closer he can hear the girl giggling, asking Bill if he wants to get out of here. Bill is stuttering, trying to get a response out to her, but Stanley hardly registers what the other man is saying as he stops next to them.

He smiles, sweetly, "Hey, babe, who's your friend?"

Red starts to fill Bill's features, starting with his nose and then spreading to his cheeks. "B-b-babe-"

Stan wraps an arm around Bill's waist, pressing him in closer, and he pretends not to act surprised when Bill immediately wraps an arm around his shoulder and fixes on the girl with a blank stare. "I didn't mean to keep you. Richie and Eddie distracted me, you know how they can be."

"Sure. I-It's n-no big d-deal-"

"I'm sorry," The girl interrupts, still holding onto Bill's other arm. "But who are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm Stan. Bill's boyfriend." Stan says feeling smug, his arm tightening gently around Bill's waist.

To his great surprise, Bill is gaping or protesting, so their cover isn't blown. The girl narrows her eyes. "He never mentioned that he was seeing anyone-"

"Probably because you were making him so uncomfortable by invading his space and pushing your advances on him he wasn't sure how to broach the subject. He's far too polite, really, but I'm not afraid to tell you how it is."

The girl is the one gaping, however. "You're joking. He was just about to take me back to his-"

"N-no I-I w-wasn't-" Bill starts to protest, but Stan shushes him.

"See, love, this is why I tell you that you should be a little more blunt, sometimes. Your kindness is mistaken for flirting way too often."

"Sorry." He says, softly.

Stanley definitely isn't imagining it this time. Bill's eyes dart down to his lips, licking his own subconsciously as he does.

Oh, Fuck it.

Stan takes his hand that isn't wrapped around Bill's waist, to cup his cheek, pulling the slightly taller man into a kiss. Bill's lips are warm and chapped. The latter should bother him, but it doesn't. Bill's left-hand finds his waist finally, pulling him closer, meaning that the girl had let go of his arm, and Stan had successfully made her leave.

They don't stop though.

Bill's right-hand moves from Stanley's shoulder to cradle the back of his head, fingers sliding into his curls. Under any other circumstances, Stanley wouldn't ever let someone muss up his curls after he'd spent so long setting it perfectly into place. But again, with Bill, it doesn't bother him. In fact, Stan's sure he'd let Bill ruin his hair any time he'd like.

After a few moments, Bill pulls back slightly and asks, against Bill's lips, "Were you d-drinking?"

Stan tilts back his head and laughs, shoving Bill slightly. "Yes, idiot. I can't believe you could tell. 

Bill had that dazzling smile back on his face, the one that Stan is sure is only meant for him. "H-how m-m-much did y-you p-put in your l-last drink, babe?"

Stan can feel the heat rising on his face now, as he glances up at Bill. "I-I'm sorry about that, I was just-"

Bill's hands are on Stan's face this time, pulling him closer, whispering, "I-I h-hope that y-you're not a-actually s-s-sorry."

Stan shakes his head. "No, I'm definitely not."

"G-good," Bill says, leaning down to kiss Stan again.


End file.
